A Study In Green
by IACB
Summary: "Oh, Sherlock va vous adorer." jubila Mycroft. UA.


**TITRE :** A Study In Green

**RESUME**** :** "Oh, Sherlock va vous adorer." jubila Mycroft.

**GENRE**** : **Romance x Surnatural

**RATING : **T

**NOTE : Il y a des textes que je commence et que je ne termine jamais et qui restent dans mes dossiers et qui s'y entassent et qui ne voient plus jamais le jour : celui-ci en faisait partie et date au moins de fin novembre 2018. Côté format, les chapitres seront assez courts car je vais essayer d'avancer petit à petit dessus et d'être ainsi régulière (incroyable mais vrai, haha). Anywho ! Here it is. Très bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

.

.

Mycroft — et ceci, John l'apprendra à ses dépens — n'était pas une personne avec qui l'on pouvait négocier.

.

.

Le 24 novembre 2008 décédait John Hamish Watson en Afghanistan.

Son coeur ne cessa pas de battre lorsqu'il s'effondra en hurlant sur le sol poussiéreux de Kaboul, cependant, ni lorsque des bandages hâtifs furent enroulés tout autour de son épaule ensanglantée. Son coeur continua de fonctionner lorsqu'il fut transporté en civière jusqu'à la tente d'infirmerie la plus proche. Les médecins locaux examinèrent sa blessure avec une grimace critique, extirper sans encombre une balle aussi profondément logée équivalant manifestement à un challenge impossible.

Lorsqu'il se mit à perdre plus de sang encore et qu'un rapatriement d'urgence sur le sol britannique fut de mise, son coeur tint vaillamment bon durant toute la durée du trajet. Et il tint encore pendant sa nouvelle hospitalisation. Et il ne lâcha toujours pas lorsque le médecin lui annonça que l'extrême rareté de son groupe sanguin amoindrissait la possibilité de lui trouver rapidement un donneur compatible. Il ne fallait pas être savant pour comprendre que la morgue était sa destination prochaine.

Le médecin déserta la salle avec un semblant de sourire piteux et John fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'orangé du soleil couchant londonien se reflétant dans son regard vide. Peut-être allait-il manquer à Harry, qui sait. Par erreur. Du reste, il serait venu au monde de la même manière qu'il le quitterait : sans grands éclats.

Les paupières closes, John Hamish Watson se prépara à décéder une seconde fois.

.

.

L'au-delà avait une très forte odeur de verveine ; telle fut la toute première réflexion qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Tout était anormalement blanc, anormalement _silencieux_, et les yeux de John s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer l'instant d'après, la cornée agressée.

« Trop éclairé ? » lui demanda-t-on et il hocha la tête sans même réfléchir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière vive filtrant à travers ses paupières scellées sembla perdre graduellement en intensité. Et lorsqu'il put à nouveau les rouvrir, ce fut pour découvrir un environnement radicalement différent.

De la verdure, partout. Des arbres, des plantes, des buissons et herbes hautes à perte de vue. Il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer la vitre épaisse qui le séparait de toute cette flore. Et le parquet lustré. Et le plafond haut. Bien loin du cube aux néons blafards et à l'horizon industriel qui avait un jour été sa chambre d'hôpital. Le lustre habillant le ciel plâtré de la pièce était d'un luxe que Watson n'avait que très peu connu dans sa vie. Ses quelques forces rassemblées, l'homme de guerre tenta de se redresser sur son lit — qui semblait lui aussi plus confortable et spacieux — et, _oh_. John réprima un sursaut de frayeur, poings crispés.

Il n'était pas seul.

Assis sur un fauteuil Louis XIV placé à sa gauche, un parfait inconnu se tenait le dos bien droit et les jambes croisées, sa figure tournée vers lui. L'élégance de sa posture se retrouvait dans son costard trois-pièces bleu pétrole qu'une fine chaînette en or agrémentait. Les traits rectilignes de son visage y conféraient une sévère symétrie que la proéminence de son nez venait casser et son regard semblait si figé que John se crut face à une statue. Mais lorsque le convalescent bougea d'un cran encore sur son lit, ce même regard progressa au rythme exact de son mouvement, n'en perdant pas une seule miette. John se racla alors la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole.

« Pas encore. » prononça l'étranger avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

Watson cligna très lentement des yeux, stupéfait.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'enquit-il.

« Vous alliez me demander : suis-je décédé ? » devina son interlocuteur. « Ce à quoi je vous réponds : pas encore. »

John ferma la bouche. Déglutit. Son regard sauta alors de ses draps blancs à la forêt tropicale du dehors pour atterrir à nouveau sur le lustre en diamant surplombant sa tête. Absolument aucun de ces éléments ne faisait écho dans sa mémoire. _Trouver une issue de secours_, lui chuchotèrent immédiatement ses réflexes militaires, mais encore aurait-il fallu pour cela qu'il sache où il—

« Puerto Iguazú. Brésil. » répondit presqu'immédiatement l'inconnu, comme lisant directement dans ses penses.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent d'un cran supplémentaire.

« Brésil ? » répéta-t-il, ahuri.

Il scruta le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche du moindre indice contraire mais n'en trouvant aucun. _Sang froid, sang froid, sang froid_. John prit une inspiration saccadée mais profonde puis articula, la bouche sèche :

« Hier encore, j'étais hospitalisé à Londres. »

« Et vous êtes actuellement ici. » ne se contenta que d'affirmer l'étranger.

« Au Brésil ? »

« Au Brésil. »

« Ça n'a aucun… quel jour sommes-nous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Dimanche 1er décembre 2008. » récita l'étranger, imperturbable.

« Non. » nia instinctivement John et il secoua la tête, pris de tournis. « Non, ce n'est pas… j'étais… le 30 encore, j'étais… ça n'a pas… ça n'a pas de _sens_. »

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. »

« Comment se fait-il que… ce n'est pas… non, non, non. » répétait John, son calme pragmatique mis progressivement à l'épreuve.

« Votre confusion est compréhensible. Une fois les présentations entièrement faites, je vous expli… »

« Suis-je retenu otage ? »

L'étranger émit une sorte de ricanement narquois. John le prit pour un non et embraya :

« Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais partir. »

« Vous partirez en temps voulu. » décréta son interlocuteur. « Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de… »

« Sauf votre respect. » l'interrompit John, paume dressée. « Je me fiche éperdument de connaitre votre identité. S'il est vrai que je me trouve actuellement au Brésil, je ne l'ai jamais demandé et je souhaiterais rentrer à Londres sans attendre. »

« Ce qui ne se fera pas de si tôt. » l'informa son voisin.

John le toisa trois secondes durant, un « Oh, vraiment ? » dans le regard, puis rabattit les draps blancs qui le couvraient pour se retrouver stoppé en pleine course par son propre tube de perfusion. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il remonta le fil transparent jusqu'à sa source, prêt à tirer dessus d'un coup sec, et laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur en découvrant la poche sanguine censée alimenter son réseaux veineux. Le liquide était vert.

_Vert_.

« Qu'est-ce que… c'est… que ça ? » souffla-t-il, absolument terrifié.

« Substitut sanguin CS364. » répondit l'inconnu avec un mouvement négligeant du poignet, comme si ce n'était là qu'un détail. « Laissez-moi me pré… »

« C-c'est vert. Je ne rêve pas : c'est _vert_ ! Ça ne devrait pas être vert ! _Pourquoi_ est-ce vert ? »

« Vous brûlez les étapes, M. Watson. » souffla l'homme, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. « D'abord, j'effectue les présentations et puis ensuite, je vous informe de la situation dans son ensemble. Ne soyez pas désorganisé. »

« Écoutez-moi bien mainte… »

« Mycroft Holmes. » l'interrompit-il à son tour, sa main tendue vers l'avant.

John la fixa, s'attarda sur les délicats petits boutons de manchette dorés qui ornaient sa chemise, et vint racler le fond de sa gorge pour baptiser sa paume tendue d'un molard. S'il ne pouvait pas se battre physiquement ou plaider sa cause, il pouvait encore puiser dans son insolence irlandaise. Mycroft rétracta instantanément son bras, la mâchoire crispée. De sa main libre, il sortit un petit mouchoir en tissu carrelé d'une de ses poches de costard et s'essuya avec minutie.

« Dire que je vous ai sauvé la vie. » articula-t-il sèchement.

« Suis-je supposé vous remercier ? » répliqua du tac au tac John.

« Ce serait effectivement un début. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez privé de l'opportunité de croupir sur ce lit d'hôpital. »

À cela, un lent rictus se fraya un nouveau chemin sur le visage de Mycroft qui abandonna sa serviette sale pour contempler la figure indignée de son hôte.

« Oh, Sherlock va vous adorer. » jubila-t-il.

_Qui est Sherlock_, fut sur le point de répliquer John mais Mycroft leva son index en l'air, lui signifiant de patienter, puis tira sur la chaînette de sa montre gousset.

« Sept minutes. » compta-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête avant de remettre le bijou en place et se relever d'un seul mouvement fluide. « Vous aimez sauter les étapes. »

« Est-ce le bon moment pour avoir des réponses concernant la couleur de ma poche de perfusion ? Dois-je prendre rendez-vous ? » exigea froidement John.

Les mains derrière le dos, Mycroft avança d'un pas tranquille vers la baie vitrée, nullement pressé. Là, il prit le temps de s'imprégner de la luxuriante végétation environnante, le menton haut, son regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon.

« Que vous ont dit les médecins, M. Watson ? »

« Va-t-on réellement jouer aux devi… »

« M. Watson. » l'interrompit-il à nouveau et quelque chose dans le poids sa voix le coupa net dans son élan. « Que vous ont dit les médecins ? »

L'homme de guerre grinça des dents mais finit par obtempérer.

« Que mon groupe sanguin était beaucoup trop rare pour qu'un donneur compatible soit trouvé dans les délais voulus. »

« Et que vous ont-ils dit d'autre ? »

« Rien. Nul besoin d'être mathématicien pour comprendre les grandes lignes. »

« Et c'est _ici_ que vous vous trompez. » claironna Mycroft en pivotant sur ses talons avec une déconcertante rapidité — et un rictus tout aussi déstabilisant.

John plissa du front, une pointe de doute venant troubler son ouragan de fureur.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« De quel groupe sanguin êtes-vous ? »

« Ai-je même besoin de le dire ? Vous m'avez l'air de déjà tout savoir. »

« Tout juste. Mais un peu de rhétorique ne fait jamais de mal. » claironna Mycroft.

Toujours en l'attente de sa réponse, il fixa John qui le toisa indifféremment en retour, les lèvres fermement scellées.

« Et il est tout aussi borné que lui, en plus. Fantastique. » roula des yeux Mycroft. « Vous êtes de groupe sanguin S négatif, soit le plus rare qui soit. Statistiquement parlant, les personnes détentrices de l'antigène S couplé au rhésus négatif ne représentent que 0,4% de la population mondiale. Vous pouvez être un parfait donneur pour les groupes sanguins A négatif, B négatif, AB négatif et O négatif mais la rareté de vos globules ne vous permet d'être le réceptacle d'aucun groupe sanguin autre que celui de votre famille. En d'autres termes, il vous est impossible de… »

« J'ai été diplômé en médecine et chirurgie à l'université de King's College il y a tout juste quatre ans mais je vous en prie, continuez de m'apprendre ce que je ne connais pas. »

« En d'autres termes, disais-je, la possibilité de trouver rapidement un donneur qui soit issu des rares 0,4% mondiaux tient plus du miracle qu'autre chose. » poursuivit un peu plus fort Mycroft. « L'hôpital dans lequel vous étiez pris en charge prévoyait effectivement de vous tuer, M. Watson. »

« J'ai sous-entendu qu'ils allaient me laisser gentiment dépérir. » nuança John. « À aucun moment n'ai-je dit qu'ils planifiaient mon assassinat. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. »

John cligna des yeux.

« …pardon ? »

« Vous êtes le candidat idéal. » déclara Mycroft, dépliant un doigt à chaque critère énuméré. « Vous n'êtes pas marié, vous ne possédez aucune progéniture, vous n'êtes pas lié d'amitié sincère avec qui que ce soit et votre famille proche ne se résume qu'à une soeur alcoolique et divorcée qui ne vous appelle que trois fois dans l'année pour quémander de l'argent. Qui réclamera justice à votre sujet ? Absolument personne. » asséna Mycroft d'un ton si implacable que John eut la gorge beaucoup trop nouée pour contre-attaquer. « L'hôpital allait alors faire ce qu'ils font toujours face à des S négatif isolés : les anesthésier le matin, les déclarer officiellement pour mort l'après-midi et les descendre pendant la nuit dans les sous-sols blindés. Là, il vous aurait égorgé vivant dans une gigantesque bassine tel un goret d'abattoir pour vous suspendre ensuite par les pieds pendant trois bonnes heures et récupérer ainsi jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte de votre sang. Peut-être auraient-ils ouvert votre estomac au passage afin d'y piocher quatre ou six organes à réutiliser en greffe dans les quarante-huit heures suivantes — ce n'est jamais bon de gaspiller, après tout. Et une fois votre carcasse vide, à quoi aurait-elle pu encore servir ? Vous auriez alors été jeté dans un four et réduit en un tas de cendres récupérées à la balayette et jetées en petites poussières dans la benne à ordures, juste à temps pour le ramassage des poubelles du matin. »

Bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés, John s'autorisa cinq longues secondes de pur choc. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et le choc se transforma progressivement en doute. Mais lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration coupée pour formuler une question, Mycroft lui coupa à nouveau l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Oh, votre sang ? Revendu au marché noir. Huit-mille Livre Sterling la fiole. Quarante-mille le litre. Cent cinquante mille la bouteille. Trois millions cinq le tonneau. » Le sourire qu'il esquissa fut loin d'être apaisant. « Vous êtes une denrée si rare. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir John, la bouche aride.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Mycroft, son rictus s'accentuant.

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit avec grand fracas, volant à John son second sursaut du quart d'heure. Dans l'encadrement se tenait l'archétype même de tous les junkies dont Watson avait eu à s'occuper avant d'être affecté à l'armée. Teint blafard, pommettes émaciées, cernes creusées et regard hagard. Il portait un coupe-vent assez anachronique pour l'endroit et en avait remonté le col, couvrant partiellement sa barbe d'au moins trois jours.

« Quatre minutes. » constata Mycroft en ressortant sa montre-gousset. « Tu es en avance, Sherlock. »

L'homme en question l'ignora complètement, son regard agité effectuant de rapides aller-retours entre John et Mycroft. Chacune de ces navettes visuelles semblait alimenter en lui une rage sourde que le convalescent put sentir depuis son lit. Et rien n'envenima plus les choses que lorsque Mycroft ouvrit grand les bras pour s'exclamer avec exaltation :

« Joyeux Noël à toi, petit frère ! »

Mycroft se rapprocha du centre de la pièce pour poser une main impérieuse sur la tête de lit et John se décala aussitôt à l'extrémité opposée du matelas.

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau le Jour J mais il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. » poursuivit Mycroft.

« _Non_. » répondit Sherlock dans un murmure guttural mais audible.

« De plus, il est fortement probable que je m'absente à Taïwan après-demain pour une durée encore indéterminée — situation diplomatique à pacifier, tu connais le refrain — donc, par prévision, il est meilleur que je te donne ton cadeau avec de l'avance pour que tu puisses en profiter comme bon te… »

« Non ! » gronda cette fois-ci Sherlock et son état de fureur était tel que toute sa mâchoire en tremblait, à présent.

« On ne refuse pas un cadeau, Sherlock. » le sermonna Mycroft. « C'est impoli. »

« Je n'accepterai jamais aucun présent venant de ta main. » rugit son petit frère.

« Blablabla — quelle tête de mule. Considère ceci comme un cadeau de Noël du gouvernement, alors ! »

« Tu _es_ le Gouvernement, Mycroft. »

« Sherlock, arrête donc ton caprice et prends ton cadeau ! » le somma Mycroft, sortant pour une première fois de ses gonds.

« Que ne comprends-tu pas bien dans le terme 'non' ? » contre-attaqua Sherlock.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, _cesse_ de faire l'enfant ! »

« Cesse de me traiter comme tel, dans ce cas ! »

« Comment m'en empêcher au vu de ton comportement puéril ? Regarde dans quel état déplorable tu te trouves ! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais déjà gisant au sol d'on-ne-sait-quel bordel européen ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas là, cher grand frère, jamais je n'aurais goûté à cet enfer qu'est ma vie actuelle. »

« Certes. » reconnut avec beaucoup moins de véhémence Mycroft, les lèvres pincées. « Et c'est pour cela que j'ai dépensé plus de dix-sept millions de Livres pour t'offrir le présent le plus raffiné qui soit sur le marché. Accepte-le. Utilise-le, joue avec, garde-le, tue-le — qu'importe, du moment que tu l'acceptes. »

« Ma réponse ne changera pas. » soutint Sherlock.

Et après un dernier regard glacial que John ressentit jusqu'aux os, il sortit de la salle en furie.

.

.

* * *

**Tintintin : verdict ? En espérant vraiment que cette intro vous ait plus, je vous dis au chapitre prochain !**

**xo.**


End file.
